Often, facility owners have multiple service providers for escalators or elevators, or both, to maintain and repair their equipment, which is generally manufactured by various manufacturers. The service provider provides regular maintenance visits on a monthly, quarterly, or annual basis, as well as support in case of emergency (also called “callback”).
Callback is typically initiated by facility owners by using a telephone to call the service provider. Once initiated, the service provider enters the information obtained from the telephone discussion into its internal computer system and dispatches a technician to travel to the location of the faulty lift device. The information generated from the call and the dispatch becomes a part of the callback history, which is stored in a database. In some cases, facility owners are able to monitor and access the callback history, via an Internet connection, from the service provider's website. See FIG. 1.